1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a computing system, and more particularly, relate to a security of a computing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A terminal may provide a data communication function with the outside at the wire-wireless communication environment. Personal information (e.g., an e-mail, a telephone directory, etc.), cipher keys and critical information stored in the terminal can be leaked due to the data communication function. Further, information stored in the terminal can be damaged due to a virus flowing in the terminal.
If the terminal is lost or stolen, attacks for extracting information stored in the terminal may be made. For example, information stored in the terminal may be leaked due to a physical attack forced to the terminal. Data transferred within the terminal may be changed by forcing a laser, a high voltage, a high frequency, or light to a computing system within the terminal. Data leakage may be made by monitoring a data variation of the terminal. Data leakage can be made using an electrical signal generated whenever a computing system within the terminal operates, for example.